Crystal Tears fall from the Angel's Eyes
by Forsaken Shadow
Summary: DBZ/FF7/FF8 Crossover: The Casts from both FF games end up in the middle of the DBZ world. They don't know how they got there but Sephiroth and another are the causes for the dimension leaps. Can you figure out who the other is b4 Hell breaks loose?
1. How it all Happened

****

Crystal Tears fall from the Angel's Eyes

By: Shadow Tigress

/§\ All characters don't belong to me! Ok? Okay? Good…/§\

Tears were being shed during the touching matters at Balamb Garden and in the small town of Nibelheim. Console however was something that was not given to the grieving women of these two.. far away places. No one died, and no one's heart had been broken so why wee so many tears being shed? The men had a major part in why these tears flowed but later you will find out what they did to make this happen.

Neither of the people who resided in Balamb Garden knew who the people were who resided in Nibelheim. But they would soon meet in a strange land… not known to them. In a blink of an eye, lightning flashed against the midnight black sky and the two parties of people from both areas found themselves in a strange, mysterious land… called Earth. Cars could hover on the roads instead of using wheels and even stranger… there were people who could FLY!. 

A young man in his early twenties rises to his feet and rubs his head. He had spiky blond hair and green eyes. 

"Whoa where are we?" he asked quite in a daze.

A young woman with long brown hair tied back with a single red ribbon stood up and dusted herself off. She wore a black mini skirt and a white tank with gloves slipped over her hands.

"Cloud… We're not it Nibelheim anymore are we?" the brown eyed beauty asked concerned.

"We are not in Nibelheim anymore. We are in some place in a different dimension totally," the fire red Naniki or Red XIII to many said. He was the last of his kind so he knew. 

"He's right Tifa, we're a long way from home. but do I know exactly where… no." Cloud said. The others stood up from the ground and gathered around him. They made up such a rouge group, like a mercenary group or something. There was however a lone wolf, who went by the name of Sephiroth. He had a devilish grin on his features as if he made this happen. He walked away from the group and disappeared into the darkness to cause more chaos and wreckage to this new found dimension. 

~*~ Meanwhile in a nearby forest…~*~

"OW geroff of me Squall! you're hurting me!" a muffled voice said under the man who sat on top of her. Squall climbed off her and she stood up, dusting off her yellow jumpsuit. "Idiot! watch where you land!"

"Sorry Selphie. I couldn't help it… hey where are we?" Squall asked.

"Where did all the hotdogs go?!" the blonde haired boy asked as he searched the forest for hotdogs.

"Dammit Zell there aren't any hotdogs in this forest you moron!" Irvine said holding his shotgun.

"He's right Zell. Squall I dunno where we are," Rinoa said as she stood up next to Selphie.

"Chicken wuss what the hell are you doing! And where's The teacher Quistis?" Seifer asked through a smirk. Quistis was no where to be found and the party didn't notice the trail of bright red blood leading out of the forest into the dark abyss beyond the forest…


	2. Forest Frenzy

/§\ Same deal… I don't own any of this except for the plot and please… no flaming my story ^-^ ty /§\

"Gohan get up! You're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on it!" Chi Chi called up to him. Gohan was always this late in the morning. It's a miracle that he's never been late.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up!" Gohan said groggily. He crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of tan pants and a red and white long sleeve shirt. Pulling on his shoes he walked downstairs rubbing his eyes, his schoolbooks in the bag slung on his shoulder. "See you later mom."

"Be careful Gohan!"

Gohan nodded and flew out the door. Just to let you know Gohan never made it to school.

~*~ Training field near the forest~*~

"C'mon Trunks no fair that was a cheap shot!" Goten complained as he rubbed his head from being sent flying into a tree.

"Who said I was a fair fighter? I learned that from my dad," Trunks snickered, his hands on his orange belt. "I mean if I'm gonna be like my dad then I have to learn all his tricks."

"Unfair! I want a rematch! I'll get you for that," Goten whined.

In the distance, A shadowy figure hid in the darkness, watching the two little tykes duel it out. A sly smirk played on it's lips and with a flick of a hand, Goten and Trunks were soulless zombies, under the control of darkness. They made their way into the darkness and stood before the shadowed figure.

"What do you want us to do… master," they said in a trance.

"Find the strange people who came here and destroy them. Some reside in the forest over there," The shadowed figure said not in a manly voice, but a feminine one.

The two little ones nodded and silently headed towards the forest.

~*~ Area of open field where the FF7 cast is ~*~

Things weren't going to well around here. The ninja girl Yuffie was in the heat of argument with the big, burly black man Barret since she stole some of his food he had with him. 

"God dammit Yuffie! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! That was MINE AND MINE ONLY!" Barret raged.

"Well you never claimed it in the first place so I took it… there's no harm in that," she giggled as she finished the remaining pieces of the sandwich greedily.

Red XIII, Cloud, and Tifa shook their heads as huge sweat drops formed on them. 

Gohan was on his way to school when he saw the group standing there so he decided to take a detour. He landed next to Red XIII and scratched his head curiously.

"Whoa… I've never seen you guys before. Who are you?" he asked.

Aeris looked at Gohan and raised a brow with interest.

"We are not from this dimension. We come from Nibelheim and for some reason we were sent here," she told him. Ever since her death and resurrection to help with the new evil that appeared after meteor, she has changed greatly. She was cold to Cloud and Tifa while nice to the others.

"Well… I'm Gohan and this is the planet Earth. Do you know who could have transported you here?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other and then Cloud figured out someone was missing. 

"Sephiroth…" he said coldly.

Gohan stayed with Cloud and his group until sunset… but by then something was going down in the forest.

~*~ Forest were the FF8 cast resides ~*~

"I found one! I found a hotdog!" Zell said happily as he munched on a hotdog that he had in his pocket.

"How pathetic. The chicken wuss can get high and happy with hot dogs… that's not right," Seifer commented as he sat on a log.

"WHAT DIFF YA CALL MEH?" Zell said through a mouthful of hotdog. 

"Chicken wuss is what he called you!" Selphie chanted.

Squall just crossed his arms and let the three go at it after Zell lunged at Seifer and Selphie tried pulling them apart. Two boys entered the forest stealthily and stood at the mouth of the darkness. Irvine glanced over to them and let his shotgun rest on his leg. "What are little children doing here?" he asked.

Trunks turned to Irvine and smirked. "We're here to kill you." He stood in fighting stance and Goten followed suit.

"WHA!! THOSE LITTLE KIDS WANT TO FIGHT?!" Seifer exclaimed through laughs. Goten snickered and rushed at Seifer, hitting him with so much force it knocked him through a tree. Seifer laid there, dazed and in a lot of pain. "Damn! That kid has power."

Goten resumed fighting stance and looked at the others, waiting for them to show some fight. Squall drew his gun blade, Selphie held her nunchaku firmly, Irvine picked up his shotgun and loaded it with ammo, and Seifer stood up unsteadily, holding his Hyperion gun blade. This was going to either be a short fight will all of Squall's party dead or a long, tough battle. Too bad they don't have reinforcements to help them…


	3. Shadowed Wonder

/§\ Whoo… here's more of the story and everything still goes. None of the Final Fantasy characters belong to me. Or the DBZ chars. I hope ya like and no Flames please… they make me depressed -_- /§\

Seifer: Why ya gonna hurt me in the ficcy?

Shadow Tigress: *pokey* Shut up and stop giving away the story! Unless ya wanna be dead!

Seifer: *sweat drops* sowwi!

~*~

"Shit that hurt!" Irvine exclaimed. Blood covered his face and his shotgun lay twisted in knots on the ground in front of him. Squall lay not too far from him doubled over in pain. The tip of his gun blade pierced his shoulder. Rinoa hid herself under some brush and Selphie made herself as comfortable as she could hanging from a tree branch. Her nunchaku lay in shambles below her. 

"Idiotic kids! You two aren't NORMAL!" Selphie cried.

Trunks snickered as he made his way over to Seifer. Seifer was in really bad shape. His Hyperion protruded out of his shoulder and blood dripped down the lacerations on his face. He looked up at Trunks with what little strength he had left.

"Kill me.. I dare you…" Seifer taunted.

Trunks smiled and a small ki blast formed in his hand. "My pleasure tough guy."

Irvine cursed under his breath and scanned the forest for some sight of Zell. He wasn't seen during the fight with those two kids. Great… Now Quistis and Zell are both missing… What a wonderful thing.

The ki blast grew larger and Trunks was about to release it into Seifer's heart when the crack of a whip sounded throughout the forest. Eyes shifted their gaze to the area where the sound came from and a large whip snaked it's way through the air and around the two impudent imps. As strong as they were they cold not escape the whip's hold.

"Hey what gives?" Goten complained.

"A figure stepped out from behind the foliage. There stood Quistis, fine and well except there was a huge gash down the side of her leg. "You two caused enough trouble for now… You come with us, tell us what you know and maybe we'll release you." 

"We will never tell!" Trunks said.

"Well… I dunno about you Trunks but I don't like this whip… it hurts!" Goten whined. The effects of the trance began to wear off of Goten. However it was taking longer to wear off. Finally the effects wore off the two children and Quistis released them from the whip's hold.

"Now explain yourselves," Quistis interrogated.

"First shouldn't you help those four?" Goten asked as he pointed to Seifer, Suqall, Irvine and Selphie. Rinoa crawled out from under the brush and tended to Squall, Irvine and Selphie. Quistis kept an eye on the boys as she tended to Seifer's numerous wounds. Seifer tried to speak to her.

"Quisty… I thought you were dead and well I thought I would never be able to tell you I…" Quistis placed a finger over his lips and stopped him in mid sentence. 

"Now's not the time to tell me.. we have to get out of here and take these two troublemakers with us. There is another group here besides us and they have strength like us. We need to go to them and get them to help us find out what's going on," she said softly.

Seifer nodded and stood up. He winced in pain but dealt with it. He held Hyperion in his left hand. "Okay Quistis… let's go" The others nodded and stood up. Selphie grabbed hold of Goten and Squall took Trunks.

"HEYYYY PUT US DOWN!" Goten whimpered. The party left the forest and headed towards the open field.

~*~Open Field~*~

"What was that?" Tifa asked curiously. There had been a power surge and loud noises.

"Seems as though someone was fighting… If I'm correct it was my younger brother Goten and his friend Trunks," Gohan said.

"WAH! There are more like you?!" Cloud said. He was currently on the ground rubbing his head. He fought with Gohan to see how strong he was and the result was him being hurt and Gohan being way stronger.

Gohan nodded. "There's me, my dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and others about as strong as me. So get used to it."

Cloud shook his head and Red XIII turned to the south. "Someone's headed this way... err make that a group of people."

The group made thier way closer to Cloud and his gang. Goten and Trunks were wailing like babies.

"LET UP GO!" They both screamed.

"Oh all right," Selphie and Squall put them down and they ran over to Gohan and hid behind him.

Squall's gaze fell upon Aeris and the others. "Who are you? And where's Zell?"

Barrett rubbed his head and Yuffie smacked him. "What's a Zell?"

Barrett growled and glared at Yuffie. "Dammit stop hitting me you god damned son of a bitch!"

Seifer shook his head as he held his gun blade to Barrett's throat. "Don't talk to a girl like that… unless ya have feelings for her," he snickered.

Barrett flushed in color and kicked the dirt on the ground. Quistis crossed her arms and looked at Cloud. "Do you know someone who goes by the name Sephiroth?"

He nodded and looked at her curiously. "How do you know Sephiroth?" 

"He's the one causing this.. we have to stop him now. Follow me I have a feeling I know where he is…"

Everyone nodded and followed Quistis. She was heading for the north. Cloud thought it strange that this girl knew so much. He rubbed his head and continued walking behind her. Meanwhile… Zell remained tired up behind a bush in that open field with hotdogs surrounding him. His mouth was gagged so he couldn't get to them and he couldn't move. He was left there and no knew what had become of him… the poor boy… 

~*~

Zell: What the hell?! I can't have the hotdogs can I?

Shadow Tigress: Not till someone saves you which might happen in the next chapter…

Zell: WHAT?! You mean someone's gonna save me?

ST: Maybe… If you're good than yes… If you're bad then… *explosion*

Zell: *Gulp* You wouldn't….

ST: Oh I would! *evil grin*

/§\ That's it for now Read and Review please I'll have another chapter up soon /§\


	4. An Unexpected Twist of Events

/§\ I'm really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've gotten really busy and my stupid computer wouldn't let me upload anything. School was holding me back too but here I am to give ya another chapter. Hope ya like it! ^-^ /§\

****

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Twist of Events

Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayains, wandered about the open field looking for something to beat the hell out of. That black hair of his stood on end like it always does and his arms were folded across his chest as he walked. Suddenly, muffled sounds came from behind a strange bush. The Sayain prince stopped dead in his tracks, a sadistic grin coming to his face. He turned to face the bushes. 

"Come out you lowlife creature that's hiding behind those bushes. Be a man and show yourself."

The sounds got louder until a voice could be heard. 

"Damn! That hurt but it was all worth it to get at al these hot dogs…" Fits of laughter were heard before the man stood up over the bush, that man happening to be Zell. 

"Yo who are you and what's with that hair? Does it like to defy the laws of gravity?" Zell asked while munching. 

Vegeta just stared at Zell. 

"You should be the one to talk weakling… that hair of yours makes you look like a chicken wuss to me…" He said, uncrossing his arms.

Zell dropped the remaining hotdogs that were in his hands. 

"You… did not…. just call me… a chickenwuss…."

"Were you listening to the words that were coming out of my mouth? Of course I called you a chickenwuss… want to make something of it?" That grin never fading from Vegeta's face.

Now… the young blonde haired man was angry. With gloves slipped over his hands, he balled his hands up into fists. 

"You don't _ever_…. want to call me that again… unless you want a death wish."

"Idle threats coming from the one who can't back them up… You are no match for me." Vegeta taunted as he began to slowly walk away, following the surge in power levels. 

"It seems as though Kakarot's son is in the heat of a battle… I may as well go join him.. since you pose no threat to the Prince of all Sayains!" With that, Vegeta took to the air and raced towards where the surge came from.

"Damn him… now where did everyone go?" Zell asked as he began to run after Vegeta, just following the trail of glowing energy he left behind.

~*~

The ground was completely destroyed and in shambles up un the north. Gohan was up in the sky, gasping for breath. Lacerations covered his body and blood dripped from them and the corners of his mouth. Cloud was on the ground, maneuvering his way around all the holes and ditches Gohan had caused thanks to his ki blasts. A huge gash etched itself across Cloud's face. His eyes glowed, the Mako energy seen within them as they burned with anger. Tifa lay under a tree that had been cleanly cut in half. Her ankle was swollen and her leg was covered in blood. She had a broken bone and would not be able to contribute in the fight any longer. This however left her an open target to harm. She gasped at the sight of a tremendous sword coming down upon Cloud's figure. 

"No! Cloud watch out!" She cried. She tried to stand but all she did was fall back down again. 

Cloud turned around just in time to see the sword come down at his face. That sword was the mighty Masamune, wielded by the one and only… Sephiroth. 

~*~

/§\ er... sorry this chapters so short but the next one has all the action-packed events! Stay tuned! ~Shadow Tigress~ /§\


	5. Unpredictable

****

Chapter 5: **Unpredictable**

The clash of metal upon metal rang out clearly about the area the fight was occurring. Cloud had managed to deflect the blow from Sephiroth but just barely with his own sword. Now the two men were in the heat of battle with one another, this battle was nothing more than between strength, skill and stamina. A sinister laugh was given off my the silver haired man as he stopped his onslaught upon Cloud. 

"You are a mere puppet in this whole thing. Why are you trying to fight what is supposed to happen? As they say… let fate take it's course Cloud." Sephiroth laughed. 

Cloud glared at Sephiroth as he gasped to regain his breath. Tifa was up, hopping on her good leg, pacing back and forth, worrying about Cloud's safety. "This is… too much… why can't we be back home…"

"Pitiful fool. You wish to go back to where you came from? That can be arranged you know." Sephiroth snickered.

The arrogant man raised one of his hands into the air. He was hard to understand, for Sephiroth was so unpredictable. Something was in his grip as he raised his hand though no one could see what it was. A glowing blue light encased itself around Cloud and the others, including Gohan. Sephiroth smirked, his plan was working perfectly. 

~*~

Vegeta had just finally arrived where the surge had come from just to see everyone encased in the blue light. "What in the world is this power?!" He halted where he was, his entire body quivering. He too, was engulfed in the blue light. Within seconds, everyone vanished into the light.

~*~

Zell landed on top of Selphie, her muffled threats coming from under him.

"You… you… GET OFF ME! First it was Squall… now it's the chickenwuss… wait a second… Zell!! You're back!!!"

HE climbed off little Selphie as he scratched his head. Squall stood near to where Selphie was and counted how many people were there. Well… almost everyone was there. Sephiroth was gone, and so was Quistis, along with the two boys Trunks and Goten. 

"Oh great… we're missing people." Squall sighed.

"Great, we lost the instructor again… but we gained the chickenwuss…" Seifer complained.

"Well nice to see you again too Seifer…" Zell grumbled. 

Cloud and Gohan supported Tifa so she could stand without putting and pressure on her broken ankle. Vegeta huffed as he looked at all the rouges about and then the area thy had appeared in. 

"What in the hell… Gohan where is this place and who are these… people." He asked venomously. 

"We are of no concern to you though my name is Cloud. We are in front of Shinra Headquarters, in the city of Midgar."

Everyone was now acquainted with one another so not it came down to what the group's next move would be. Having no way to find Sephiroth, Quistis, Trunks or Goten, they would have to do something else for the time being. 

"Cloud… I have a strange feeling that Sephiroth is going to seek his mother, Jenova, again." Tifa said, her voice trembling with anxiousness. 

"But if that's true… he would have to…" Cloud was cut off in mid sentence by Red XIII

"Return to the Crater."

Cloud looked at Squall, Gohan and Vegeta. 

"I'm sorry about all this but Sephiroth is planning something…"

~*~

__

The hell I am puppet.

'Sephiroth… where are you hiding?'

I'm with a friend…and she wants to help me achieve my ultimate plan. If you wish to know more… go to your hometown and search it thoroughly. Someone is waiting there for you.

'Sephiroth… Wait!'

I do not listen to lifeless vessels like you.

~*~

Cloud cursed as he came round, his head throbbing. Everyone had formed a circle around him since he had passed out. He sat up, looking straight at Tifa, she nodded her head, like she understood what he was thinking. Standing, her moved out of the center of the circle. "Everyone… we must go to my hometown… mine and Tifa's to be precise… Nibelheim. There… we will find more information on Sephiroth's and the other's locations and what he plans to do."

Everyone nodded and began following Cloud, this was going to be a long dangerous trek to Nibelheim for the rouge group.


End file.
